A gearless drive machine for elevators is known from patent document EP 0,468,168 B1. In that gearless drive machine for elevators, a machine frame carries a bearing block and a shield block. A main shaft is mounted at two points on the output side by means of a free bearing arranged on the bearing block and by means of a fixed bearing arranged on the shield block. A traction sheave with a brake disc is provided between the bearing points. The traction sheave is firmly connected to the main shaft by means of a first clamping unit. The bearing arrangement of the traction sheave on both sides permits large radial loads during small deformations of the main shaft. A hoist motor fed with alternating-current voltage consists of a stator and of a rotor with a rotor hub, which can be pushed onto the main shaft. At the drive-side end of the main shaft, a second clamping unit provides a fixed connection between the main shaft and the rotor hub. At the machine frame, which carries a bearing block and a shield block, is also a counter-roller support with a counter-roller which serves to keep a given cable-line spacing through the elevator car and counterweight as well as through the cable guide.
A hand drive with a worm gear unit, coupled to the main shaft, makes possible, in case of voltage loss, a manual moving of the main shaft.
A disadvantage of such a known installation lies in the fact that a large expenditure of energy is necessary for moving the main shaft. In addition, such types of emergency drives are very expensive.